


Dewey Duck's Genius Plan To Make Weblena Canon

by crustynuggets



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dewey Duck is Aromantic, F/F, Fluff and Humor, HDLW are around 14, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Lena is around 15, Lena is dense but not the most in this fic, Lesbian Webby Vanderquack, guess I gotta do it myself, i rated it T because of cursing, im reposting this fic bc i deleted it and finally got the confidence to post it again, its a crime that there isnt enough dewey n lena friendship, lena is so done with deweys shit, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: It all started when the gang was sitting in the Sunchaser/Cloudslayer, coming back from another adventure. Webby was on the other side of the plane, fast asleep on Louie’s shoulder. Lena was gazing longingly at the girl. Dewey noticed how Lena didn't look away, and just kept smiling at the sleeping duck. It was right then and there when he formulated ‘Dewey Duck’s Genius Plan To Make Weblena Canon.’
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Phase One: Getting Lena on board

Dewey Duck _knows_ that Lena Sabrewing isn’t the most in touch with her feelings. But he also knows that she’s head over heels for his sister, and has been for a while. He noticed how she gazed lovingly at her, wanted every touch to last just a bit longer, and so many other lovey dovey type stuff that was typical for a pining lesbian. On one hand, the blue clad boy could be an annoying little brother and tease Lena relentlessly, or he could get them together.

Dewey was an overachiever, so he decided that he could do both.

**o000o**

It all started when the gang was sitting in the Sunchaser/Cloudslayer, coming back from another adventure. Webby was on the other side of the plane, fast asleep on Louie’s shoulder. Lena was gazing longingly at the girl. Dewey noticed how Lena didn't look away, and just kept smiling at the sleeping duck. It was right then and there when he formulated ‘Dewey Duck’s Genius Plan To Make Weblena Canon.’

“Whatcha looking at?” He asked her. Lena jolted out of her trance and blushed.

“N-nothing.”

“Really? Because you happen to be looking right across to where Webby is sitting.” Dewey gave her a sly smirk.

“Oh wow! I'm looking across the plane because I’m bored and we still have two more hours until we get back to Duckburg! How crazy is that?! Whoop de doo.” Lena brushed him off with sarcasm. But Dewey wasn't fooled. He knew that she was just covering up her emotions.

“Lena, listen. I _know_ you have a thing for my sister. We all know. It's so obvious that everyone seems to know _except you two_. Now, I’m done with beating around the bush, so let me just say that I have a plan to make you become Webby’s girlfriend. There, I said it.” Lena just stared at him, eyes wide and face beet red, but she quickly regained her composure.

“I don't have a crush on Webby. I'm going to sleep now. Don’t bother me.” She turned away and closed her eyes.

 _Dammit._ Dewey thought to himself. But he wasn't giving up just yet.

**o000o**

A few days later, the Sabrewings were having movie night. Lena was just minding her own business when out of the blue, her phone lit up. Looking over to see the notification, she felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw who messaged her.

 **_Hi! :D :3_ ** It was from Webby. Not knowing how to respond, Lena just ignored the message. Well, until her phone lit up again.  
**_How are ya? I miss you :(_ **Ok, clearly Webby wanted to talk to her, so Lena decided to respond.

**_Alright hbu_ **

**_I'm alright! Listen, I gotta tell you something. I really like you. A lot._ ** Lena’s heart stopped. She… liked her?

**_Really?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_I like you too, a lot._ ** She replied. It felt good to say. Lena stared down at her phone, waiting for a response.

 **_lol this is dewey_ ** Wait what-  
**_i stole webby’s phone  
_ ** **_BUT THIS PROVES YOU LIKE HER YESSS_ ** God-fucking-dammit, Dewey.  
**_please, Please, PLEASE let me help you on making webby your girlfriend  
_ ** **_ill be over tomorrow k thanx byeeeeeeeeee <3_ **

Lena sat there in shock.

“Who texted you?” Violet asked from the other side of the couch.

“Wr-wrong number,” She hastily fumbled out. “I'm gonna go to bed.”

**o000o**

“Absolutely not. Go away, Dewey.”

“Aw, come on!”

“No.”

“Please-”

“ _No._ ”

“But-”

“NO!” Lena screamed. She slammed the door in his face, and stormed upstairs.

“I didn't want to do this,” Dewey sighed. He went around to the back of their house, and started climbing up to Lena’s window. And sure enough, the pink haired teen was there, laying face down on her bed groaning. He knocked on the window. Lena came up and glared at him.

“Dewey go away before I shoot you in the face with a magic blast.” She gave him the finger.

“Why don't you want to date her?”

“Because what if she doesn't like me back!” Lena snapped. She looked down, tears glistening her eyes. “Why would she?”

“Are you kidding me? Seriously? There's no way Webby doesn't like you back. Just _please_ try this with me? I promise it'll work out, or my name isn't Dewey Duck.”

Lena sighed, and opened up the window, letting Dewey in. “I can't believe I'm letting you do this.”

Phase one: _Success!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try updating at least once a week hopefully!!!


	2. Phase Two: Find out if Lena has a chance

“Don’t get me wrong, Lena. I’m super happy you wanna date my sister. To be honest, you’re the only person I actually _trust_ to date her.” 

“Is this your version of a shovel talk? You know I could zap you to the shadow realm and back in _seconds_ , right?”

“But,” Dewey continued, ignoring the older girl’s threat. “I was talking to Huey and Louie the other day, and they actually brought up a good point that I didn't even consider-”

“You _what_?” Lena snapped. “I can't believe you told them! What the hell, Dewey!”

“Be quiet! They knew that you were in love with Webby from day _one_! _They’re_ the ones that stayed up with me late last night making this plan.”

“Oh...” Lena mumbled. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Yup. Everyone knows. Except for some reason, Webby. She's almost as dense as you are. Now, back to what I was saying. Huey and Louie brought up a really good point. What do you exactly _want_ from Webby?”

“Huh?”

“Like, a girlfriend? Leading her on? What does being with Webby mean to _you_?”

Lena stared at him blankly.

“Lena?”

“I don't know!” She let out an exasperated sigh. “I guess like, someone to hold my hand. Someone who I love and loves me back. Someone to go on dates with and makes my heart fill up whenever she calls me her girlfriend.” Lena looked at him, not realizing how much she was blushing.

Dewey clutched his heart. Who knew that Lena was such a romantic?

“Okay!” Dewey said. He could work with that. “When did you first notice those feelings?”

“When she came up to me, acting like a total dork.”

“And?”

“I don't know! She's always been cute, sweet, and able to kick some serious ass.” Lena sighed. “Look, I really appreciate you trying to help me, but you literally came through my window at 8am on a saturday. I'm really tired, and don't wanna do this right now. Can we be done for the day? Please?” Dewey could see that Lena was genuinely overwhelmed and that maybe harassing her at ungodly hours _wasn't_ the best idea.

“Fine,” He conceded. “But meet me in the park at noon tomorrow. You’re gonna need some extra help.”

“Sure, whatever.” Lena said, pushing Dewey out of her room.

**o000o**

Dewey knew that in order for Lena to be 100% on board, he’s going to need a little bit of help from someone who actually knows what it's like to be a wlw. Or, have at least romantic attraction. That's why he recruited the one person he thought that Lena could relate to the best, not to mention was _also_ dating a massive nerd.

“What’s Gos doing here?”

“Promised Vi I’d get you and Webby together. Dewey told me about his little plan, and I wanna help!”

“I think that Gos can give you some good advice.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Lena grumbled. _My sister’s girlfriend?_ Seriously?”

“Anyways,” Gos started, ignoring Lena’s protests. “We all know you got a real bad crush on Webbigail. I'm here to drop some advice on what to do if you’re in love with a lady.”

“I hate this.”

“I skipped out on a motorcycle riding lesson from my dads to help you!”

“Okay, okay,” Dewey interjected. “We’re getting off topic. Gos, what would help make Webby fall for Lena?”

“You gotta treat a woman with dignity and respect! To date a nerd, they’re constantly gonna want to infodump to you. It's sort of their love language, knowing that you’re trusted enough to share all the fun facts, or random things that they know so much about.”

“Can you stop saying ‘woman’ and ‘lady’?”

“...”

“Okay, sorry.” Lena sighed. “Gos, thanks for the advice. I think.” She turned to Dewey. “This was dumb. I'm going home.” Lena got up from the picnic table and started walking away.

“I’m actually gonna go too. If I leave now, I can still catch up with Dad and LP. See you guys!” Gos grabbed her bag and started walking away.

“Hey, Lena!” A familiar voice that filled her stomach with butterflies came from behind. Lena froze and turned around. Sure enough, Pink was there, standing next to Huey and Louie. Only she wasn't wearing her usual button up shirt, sweater vest, and skirt. Webby was dressed in a pink sundress covered in flowers, and lace sleeves reaching down to her forearms. Her hair wasn't clipped back by its usual bow, but in a high ponytail held back by a golden ribbon. If Lena thought that Webby was cute before, she was just about ready to explode now. 

“W-Webby! Hi.” Lena stuttered out, trying- and failing- to play it cool.

“Dewey said that you and him were working on some sort of project in the park, so Huey, Louie, and I decided to tag along! Is that okay?”

“Uh-yeah… that's totally fine.” The two girls just stood face to face, blush creeping up their cheeks.

“So…”

“So…”

Louie, sick of the awkwardness, groaned and walked up to them. “Why don't we all get some ice cream down the street? I heard that they added a Pep flavor.”

“Sounds fun! Wait, Lena what do you wanna do?” Webby asked. Louie said _simp_ through a fake cough, earning a glare from Huey.

“Uh- ice cream sounds cool. Pun unintended.” 

Webby giggled. “You're funny.”

“You two done flirting?” Louie asked, a smirk on his face.

“H-hey!” Webby snapped at her brother, face bright red.

“What?”

“It's not- I wasn't flirting.” She pouted at her brother.

“Sure. Anyways, can we go now? I really want that new Pep flavor.” Louie said.

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.” Lena mumbled. She smiled at Webby, but just as the group was about to start walking, her phone began buzzing.

“Lena, I need your assistance.” Violet said. Lena could hear roars and screams coming from her end.

Lena groaned. “Vi, really? I'm about to go hang out with Webby and her brothers.”

“Lena! This is not the time for a date! I summoned a demon and require your magic for assistance. So please come and help your sister that you love so dearly. You can be gay for Webbigail later.”

“Fine.” Lena turned off her phone and turned to the McDucks, sighing. “I’m sorry, but I gotta go. Vi needs my help.” Lena could see Webby’s face flicker with disappointment for a millisecond before returning to its usual, cute smile.

“That's okay! Maybe we can all go get ice cream together another time?”

“Yeah, totally. See you soon?”

“Mhm!” The quadruplets started walking towards the ice cream parlor.

“Hey Webby,” Lena called out.

“Yeah?”

“Y-your hair.” She stuttered. “It looks really nice in a ponytail.” Lena looked down and started fiddling with her hands, too embarrassed to see the girl’s response.

“Really? Oh, I-uh-um… Thank you!” Webby looked at Lena, her face bright red. The two girls just awkwardly stared at each other, cheeks flushed. “Well, see you soon!” Webby hugged the girl and ran to catch up with her brothers.

 **_See? I told you that she likes you!!!_ ** Dewey texted her.

**_That doesn't prove anything_ **

Dewey stared at his phone, gobsmacked. **_Are you kidding me?? OF COURSE SHE LIKES YOU SHE SPENT THE ENTIRE FUCKING TEN MINUTES THAT YOU WERE AROUND EACH OTHER SIMPING OVER EVERY LITTLE THING YOU DID!! Stop being so dense!!!!!!!! >:P_ **

Lena blushed. **_Okay, maybe she could possibly have a slight crush on me, but that's it  
_ ** **_Nothing more_ **

“You know what? I’ll take it!” Dewey cheered. Hey, it was a start.

Phase Two: _Success!_


	3. Phase Three: Teach Lena to flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey tries to teach Lena how to flirt with... "Webby." (Sure, we'll call it that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Me having a consistent updating schedule? Lmao nope

“Huey, go prepare Louie while I tell Lena.” The other two triplets nodded and left the room, holding a big bag.

“Huh?” Lena asked.

“Today, we’re gonna work on flirting!” Dewey exclaimed. Lena immediately shook her head no.

“Nope. Absolutely not. Never in a million years-”

“Too late. Webby! Come out!” Dewey grinned. Lena’s head jerked up in alarm. But Dewey wouldn’t just dunk the scary and powerful witch (who could set him on fire) into the deep end without warning.

Huey opened the door, and out behind him, was Louie Duck dressed in Webby’s clothes, his face smeared with make-up.

Lena cringed in disgust. “What the fuck.”

“Dewey paid me all the money he had saved up. I regret nothing.”

“Just use your imagination,” Dewey insisted. “You need to pretend you’re doing this with the _real_ Webby. Just give it a shot, Huey and I can give you feedback!”

“I hate you. I _actually_ hate you.”

“Please just try it out!” Huey begged. “The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook states that before you try anything for real, you should practice beforehand. It could be helpful!”

“Also I paid Louie 700 dollars, so please.” Dewey nervously chuckled.

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Sure. Whatever.” Dewey’s face lit up, and he hugged the older girl.

“Thank you! Now, lets get this started.” He and Huey sat down on Louie’s bed.

“Hi Louie-I mean, Webby. How are you?” Lena muttered to ‘Webby’.

“Hi Lena!” Louie squealed in a high pitched voice. Lena cringed again. “What's going on?”

“Nope. Can't do this. And that's _not_ how Pink sounds!”

“Lena, please! Just pretend it's Webby.” Dewey snapped at her. Lena groaned, but complied.

“Uh… you look pretty?”

“Don't phrase it like a question!”

“You look pretty.”

“Better.”

“Why thank you Lena!” Louie said in the same high pitched voice. “You also look pretty!”

“This is so dumb,” She whispered to herself. “So, uh, Webby…” She said louder.

“Yes?”

“Do, um… Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

“Ew no. I'm not a lesbian, gross.”

“Hey!” Lena snapped. Louie just gave her a shit eating grin.

“Hm?” He feigned innocence

“Forget it. This is dumb.”

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry.” Louie said between snorts. “I had to, I saw my chance, and I took it. I mean, _come on!_ You’d _totally_ do the same!”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Yes.”

Phase Three: _Success..?_

**o000o**

Lena was content. Before the Sabrewings, she never really had a family. That's why she cherished the family days they went out on once a week. It kept them close. This week they decided to go to a new Italian restaurant. Lena was just minding her own business, chatting with her dads and sister, eating her spaghetti. Well, until her phone buzzed and she got a text. She felt her heart flutter, hoping that it was Webby.

**Asparagus: Listen, Lena. I get that you like Webby.**

Great, it was the green one.

**Asparagus: I think it's great. You guys would be such a cute couple.**

**Lena: Where are you going with this?** Lena texted back, unsure of what he was going to say next.

 **Asparagus: But if you hurt Webby in** **_any_ ** **way, then I** **_will_ ** **kill you. I don't care that you’re a powerful witch.** **_No one_ ** **hurts my family. She's a sister to me, and although she's strong, smart, and could beat all of us in a fight with her hands tied behind her back, she's also sensitive. She trusts people too easily which gets her hurt. So, I'm saying this now, don't hurt my sister.**

She never knew that the boy who watched 3 hours worth of weather forecasts simply because the remote was too far away could get this serious.

**Lena: I won't hurt Webby.**

She saw the little read notification at the bottom of her text, and Louie never replied back. But Louie didn't need to. He trusted Lena.

**o000o**

“Louie! Who ya texting?” He heard Webby’s peppy voice from behind him, causing him to jump a bit.

“No one! Just uh, scrolling through twitter.”

“Okay!” Webby smiled at him. “Hey, uh, Louie?”

“Yeah, Webbs?”

“What do you think of Lena?” She asked. Dewey perked up from the other side of the dinner table, giving Louie a look that said _don't you dare screw it up_.

“She's sarcastic, badass, and her name starts with an L. She's great.”

“Oh, okay! Good.”

“Why’d you ask?” Dewey piped up. Webby’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Uh, oh. No reason! I just wanna make sure my family likes my best friend. That's all. Nope, no other reason.” The three boys gave each other a knowing look.

“If you say so,” Huey responded.

“Oh, also, one of my bows is missing. Do you guys know where it went?”

Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s eyes widened.

“Nope, no idea.” Louie responded, not looking up from his phone.

“I don't think so!” Dewey said.

“What's a bow-” Huey felt Dewey kick him under the table. “I mean- nope!”

“Okay…” The girl gave them a weird look.

**o000o**

“WhAt’s a bOw?” Dewey mocked. “Seriously, Huey? _Seriously_?”

“I'm sorry! I panicked!”

“You almost blew our cover!” Dewey groaned. For being the smartest brother, Huey sure could be stupid. “Anyways, we’re gonna have to do phase four soon.”

Huey grimaced. “Uh oh. That's not gonna end well.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Wait, what's phase four again?” Louie asked, only half paying attention.

“Phase Four: Get Lena closer to Webby’s family. AKA Bentina Beakley and Scrooge Mcduck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing up the way texts are formatted!!! Sorry for doing that, but its easier on my ADHD and Dyslexia T^T. Basically it'll be the name of the person in the phone of whos perspective it's from, and the name of the person whos texting them. Am I making sense? Prolly not lol


	4. Phase Four: Get her closer to her family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Four: Get her closer to her family

“So, let me get this straight-”

“You can't get anything straight.”

“...”

“Okay, sorry. Continue?”

“You called me at three in the morning to beg me to have tea with Scrooge McDuck and Bentina Beakley? The two people who probably _don't_ want me around? _Really?_ ”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous…”

“Bye, Dewey.” 

“No no wait!” But Lena had already hung up the phone. “She hung up on me! I can't believe she did that!”

“Well it IS three in the fucking morning.” Louie grumbled from below.

“Time is a social construct-”

“Dewey go to bed.” Huey ordered.

“Fine…”

**o000o**

“Why should I even do this? I'm pretty sure Crumpets and Scotland don't like me anyways. What could even get them to _not_ hate me?”

“Well maybe _don't_ call them Crumpets and Scotland, that could be a good start.” Vi responded, not looking up from her latest billion page book.

“This phase is dumb. Why do I even need to be friends with her grandma and surrogate great uncle? I don't want them, just her.”

“As sweet as that is, you should become friends with Mr. McDuck and Mrs. Beakley. I mean, Mr. McDuck _is_ her idol and Mrs. Beakley raised her alone. They’re important people to Webbigail, so they should be important to you too. I mean, do _I_ want to spend my Saturday having a Darkwing Duck marathon with Mr. Mallard, Mr. McQuack, and my girlfriend? Absolutely not. I’d much rather sit in my room and try summoning more demons, but I won't. No matter how much I want to. And I really, _really_ , want to.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Lena groaned. "Thanks for walking me here."

"Of course, Lena. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Nope. If I have to suffer three hours of rich Europeans, then you have to do the Darkwing Duck marathon."

"Ugh, fine. I guess you're right. See you later." Violet hugged her sister and walked off.

"God, I can't _believe_ that I'm doing this." Lena mumbled while ringing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Beakley answered.

"It's Lena."

"Webby, Dewey, and Louie are spending the day with Donald, and Huey is at a Woodchuck meeting."

"I know. I was… I was wondering if you- uh- if you, me, and Mr. McDuck wanted to, like, hang out together?" Lena tried her best not to gag.

"..."

"Hello?"

"Lena are you feeling alright, dear? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine. So, uh, can I come in?"

"Sure..." Beakley opened the door to the teenager, giving her an awkward half smile.

"Sup." Lena gave the older woman finger guns and nervously chuckled as she was led to the dining room.

Beakley was quiet, though Lena could see her take a couple glances back at her. The older woman looked worried. Which was dumb, Lena decided. This was absolutely out of character for her, but all of this cautiousness was a little much. It was easier to just let her stay and they could all be uncomfortable for a few hours and she could leave. 

Double points if she got them to act as though the whole situation had never happened.

The two stepped into the large hall, where Scrooge already sat. “

“Lena?” Beakley asked from across the table. The teen looked up to meet her eyes. “Do you need something from us?”

Lena furrowed her brows in confusion, eyes roaming around the room. There was a correct answer here, but she sure as hell couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“Is anyone after you?” Scrooge added, and after a long moment, it clicked. 

“OH!” She gasped loudly. The sound echoed around the room. “No, no no no-“ she felt a bubble of shocked laughter in her throat. “No uh- I’m safe! Magica hasn’t been anywhere near, I’m- woah...” she breathed into her hand. “Is that why you were so- oh geez I didn’t mean to-“ she blinked. 

This was in no way part of either her or Dewey’s plan. After that scare, what was she supposed to say? Luckily, she didn't have to.

“You have a crush on my granddaughter, don't you? Is that why you came over here?” Beakley said, the hint of a smirk on her face.

“Uh-” Lena fiddled with her thumbs. _Fuck,_ she thought. _How does everyone seem to know?_

“Aye, Beakley. Don't frighten the lass.” Scrooge said, offering a sympathetic smile.

“Well, yeah, I do.” Lena forced an awkward grin.

“And this is one of the phases in Dewey’s plan to make you two girlfriends?” Beakley said. Lena did a double take.

“How did you-”

“That boy thinks he's quiet.” _Oh, that explains it._

“Are you guys, like, okay with that?” Lena looked up. She knew that Beakley and Scrooge were accepting. But when you’re raised by someone who despises every single thing about you, you become more guarded. More hesitant.

“Of _course_ we’re okay with it!” Scrooge looked offended that she would even ask that. “In fact,” he continued. “We think that you and Webbigail would be a great couple.”

“Mr. McDuck is correct, we just want our family to be happy. And if that includes you, then you're always welcome.” Beakley added on. “Do you want some cookies? I just baked some.” Lena smiled. She couldn't believe that Dewey’s plan was actually working. And she couldn't believe that a family could be so loving, and so warm.

**o000o**

Webby Vanderquack was prepared for many things. After all, she _has_ been training her entire life to expect every attack, every possible crisis and/or emergency. Try and sneak up on her? You'll get pinned to the floor in a blink of an eye (Huey, Dewey, and Louie can attest to that.). But one thing that she _wasn't_ expecting? Her granny, idol, and totally-just-a-friend having tea together.

"L-Lena!" Webby squeaked out. "I-uh-um… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Pink. I was just hanging out with your grandma and Mr. McDuck."

Webby giggled. "No, seriously. What are you doing here? Not to sound like I don't want you around because I really do but because you don't really seem like the type of person that wants to hang out with your friends grandma and great uncle so I was just wondering sorry if I was rude I didn't mmmph-" Webby was cut off by Louie putting his hand over her beak, sharing a knowing look with Dewey.

“Webbs, wanna go upstairs and watch Ottoman Empire with me?”

“But Lena’s here.” Webby protested.

“Oh, I actually have to go. But do you wanna hang out soon?” Lena smiled at her.

“Y-yeah! That sounds awesome! See you soon!” Webby beamed, her cheeks dusted pink. Louie and her went upstairs, leaving Lena, Dewey, Scrooge, and Mrs. B to themselves.

A small smile spread across Beakley’s face. “I think Webby has a crush on you.”

Phase Four: _Success!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep!!! Sorry that I didn't update this for a few days I was having a mental breakdown lmao T^T  
> But here we go!!!! Chapter four!  
> Also I wanna thank my friend Logyn for helping me write this chapter because I was really stuck, and they helped me a lot!!! :D  
> I have chapter five almost fully written, so hopefully it'll be out in the next few days!  
> Ily all!!! <3


End file.
